Runaway
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: AU. Harry, after being abused by his uncle and betrayed by the people he loves, runs away. 2 years later he appears again, but is very different.... How will the world react to the new Harry Potter? Dark Harry and Slash HPDM
1. Leaving

Runaway

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He must have heard wrong. Maybe his uncle's beatings were finally affecting his head. 

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Harry said to Dumbledore.

'Harry, I understand that you might not want to go back to your aunt and uncle's, but I think it is our only option.' Dumbledore looked gravely over the top of his glasses at him.

'NOT _WANT TO? HE BEATS ME! I CAN STILL HARDLY BREATHE BECAUSE HE BROKE MY RIBS!' Harry yelled and then went into a coughing fit because of the pain. Harry looked around at the people in the room. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and most of the other Order of the Phoenix members were there, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. How could they send him back there?_

Lupin came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Look Harry, it's all for the best…' but Harry had had enough, he stood up so violently that his chair toppled over. Lupin fell backwards because of the force of Harry's sudden movement.

'No,' Harry hissed so low it was barely audible, 'I'm not going back there.' He then strode out of the room. Sirius went to follow him but Dumbledore said,

'No, Sirius, leave him. He'll understand in time.' 

Dumbledore sighed; for someone for who had defeated the dark lord, that boy sometimes acted like a spoiled six-year-old

~~~~~

Harry ran to his room at no. 12 Grimmauld Place. _What was wrong with them_, he thought_, his uncle bashes him almost to death and they want to send him back? God. They were mad. And, he _reasoned to himself_, with Voldemort gone, why do I have to go to the Dursley's?_

Harry stood in the middle of his room and looked around. What did he have here? No one really cared about him. Sirius was too busy snogging Lupin to notice him and Ron and Hermione were in each other arms all the time. Then Harry made a decision. He won't go back to the Dursely's, he would leave. Now.

Harry grabbed his wand and pulled his  trunk towards him. He minimized it and made it feather light. Then he covered himself in his invisibility cloak. He would go and get some more gold then start a new life. And he had some tricks up his sleeve to make sure he didn't get caught.

~~~~

Downstairs everything was returning to normal. Dumbledore had left and Mrs Weasley was cooking in the kitchen. The Weasley children, minus Ron, were playing exploding snap. Ron and Hermione had gone to feed Buckbeak and Sirius and Remus were making out on the couch. Then an official looking owl soared through the window.

It probably wouldn't have caused such a commotion if it hadn't landed on Sirius' head and stuck in its claws. Sirius yelled and rolled off Lupin. The owl then flew over to Mrs Weasley and dropped the note in front of her.

'It's from the ministry.' The apprehension in her voice was clear. 

Sirius jumped up and grabbed the letter out of her hand. Ignoring her annoyed 'Huh', he quickly opened it. As his eyes scanned the page his face got paler and paler. By the end, he looked like he was about to be sick. After a moment he spoke, his voice was weak.

'It's Harry…they…they've expelled him'

'WHAT?!' came many angry voices from around the room. Sirius continued,

'It seems that Harry, the idiot, went up the stairs a few minutes ago and used magic! What a twit!' Sirius was really angry. He couldn't believe Harry was stupid enough to use illegal magic! And in the Order Head Quarters no less! What a moron!

Just then Hermione came down from going to get Harry. She was white.

'You're not going to like this…'


	2. The Sighting

AN. I just realised that I didn't put a Disclaimer in the last chapter. So here it is: I don't own any of the characters or themes in this story. This Disclaimer is for the whole story and I won't bother putting any more in the story.

Thanx to all the people who reviewed. It's nice to know that people read this stuff. I would!

Runaway

**Chapter 2**

Remus looked at the dark windows as they passed them and tried to remember why he was walking down Knockturn Alley. Oh, that's right; Sirius had convinced him to come, saying he needed something to take his mind off Harry. t wasn't helping. It was four days since the 15-year-old had run away, and, looking at all the dark alleys and syringes lying around, he was getting more worried by the second.

Sirius had asked him to come and help him find an unsticking charm for his mother portrait. They walked past dingy bars, tattoo parlours and dark arts shops. Remus felt sick when he saw a werewolf hide in a shop window. He wanted to get out of here. Soon.

'Sirius, how much further is it?' Lupin muttered.

'Oh, not too far, in fact it's just over …' but he trailed off, eyes wide.

 Remus followed his gaze and gasped at what he saw.

'HARRY!?' he yelped.

Harry was slumped against the narrow alley wall. His body was bent over like it was too painful to sit up. His clothes were ripped and his body was covered in bruises and dry blood. As he turned to face them they saw his face was layered in ash and dirt. His eyes were red and bleary from drinking. When he saw them his face filled with fear.

'Oh. My. God.' said Sirius.

Harry suddenly flashed them a dazzling grin before apparating away with a slight 'pop'.

Sirius stood for a moment before saying (rather stupidly), 'I didn't know Harry could apparate.'

Lupin just started, dumbfounded.

~~~~~~

The living room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place was busy as usual. Everyone was sitting around the large dining table when Sirius and Lupin appeared in the middle of the table. The conversation stopped abruptly.

'Oh, you're back so soon!' said Mrs Weasley, and then, after a moments thought added,' You didn't find Harry did you?'

Sirius shuffled his feet slightly and muttered,

'Well…yeah...sort of…' before going back to staring at the floor.

'What do you mean, 'sort of'?' said Ron angrily, 'Did you or not?'

'Yes, we did.' said Remus and proceeded to tell them about the brief meeting.

By the end Mrs Weasley and Hermione were crying. Arthur went over to comfort his wife by saying,

'Don't worry Molly, Harry will be back soon.'

But Harry didn't come back, till two years later.


	3. In the Future

AN. It the start of each chapter, from now on, I'm going to put in a random saying. Enjoy! 

**'Why do we drive on parkways, and park on driveways?' –anon**

**Chapter 3**

~*~ 2 years later ~*~

Professor Lupin stared around at his school. He looked at the house tables. Slytherin was laughing and talking. He could see Draco Malfoy looking handsomely bored at the back of the table, his head boy badge catching the sunlight every now and again. Remus hadn't really wanted to make him head boy, but as headmaster, he hadn't really had much choice.

He then turned to the Hufflepuffs. They were chatting away, and eating more food than most of the other tables. Ravenclaw were talking less than everyone else, their heads buried in large, dusty books.

He looked at the Gryffindors; he really pitied them. The head girl, Hermione Granger, was giving them a lecture about being good students. She was desperate to get house points, but Gryffindor didn't have a chance of winning the cup, I mean they hadn't won a Quidditich match in 2 years. Ever since Harry left.

Lupin pushed thoughts of Harry out of his head. There was no point bringing forward those painful memories, but soon it all started to come back. Sirius crying into his shoulder, the media wanting to interview him and…and the terrible day they had attended Harry's memorial. Sirius had blamed himself; It had only been 2 months ago when he had recovered enough to take the DADA position. Lupin turned his thoughts back to his soup, trying to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes. 

Suddenly the doors of the great hall opened and Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, came in. The hall went quiet as he walked up to towards the high table. He came up and stood next to Lupin; _he must be at least 150, _thought Remus, _how does he manage it? _He bent over and whispered to Remus,

'I have some important news; could you and Sirius please come with me.' Lupin nodded, got up and beckoned for Sirius to come with him. The trio walked out though the Hall and towards Lupin's office.  When they entered they all sat down.

'So, Albus, what brings you to Hogwarts?' Sirius asked pleasantly.

'Well, unfortunately it's not a social visit.' The tone of Dumbledore's voice made Lupin sit up and listen more carefully, 'I received some disturbing news this morning. As you are aware there are a number of wards placed around magic dwellings. Places such as hospitals, official buildings and shops; they are used to alert us to underage magic among other things.'

 Dumbledore took off his glasses and stared directly at Lupin.

'There was one placed around the Leaky Cauldron, but this morning it was broken.' Sirius gasped as the former Headmaster continued, 'we haven't gone to repair it yet because it was broken by Dark Magic…and there wasn't even a spell.'

Sirius was confused, 'What do you mean. How can you break a ward without use a spell?'

'I mean that the person's mere presence was enough to break it.'

'Oh.' Said Sirius and Lupin, they couldn't think of anything else to say.

~~~~~~

Lupin looked at the Leaky Cauldron. It looked the same as always. There nothing was nothing to suggest that a Dark wizard was inside. Right after the meeting with Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius had set out; they had been instructed to find this wizard and find out who he was before the ministry came.

He walked into the dark bar, and looked around. He couldn't see anyone suspicious, just the normal people you would find here, drunks, small children and retired wizards. Sirius went up to Tom the innkeeper.

'Hey Tom, has anyone suspicious come in here today?'

'Well,…suspicious…don't know…Oh! Actually there was someone. Young fellow. Asked for a pint of blood! He's over there, in the corner. Very fishy chap.'

Lupin and Sirius turned to see a figure sitting over in a dark corner of the room. Sirius' eyes went wide.

'Fucking Hell!' he said, before grabbing Lupin's arm to support himself.

Harry Potter was sitting in the corner, watching them.

AN. What you think. Continue? Plz review! 


	4. Now we've meet

A/N I'd just like to say, **HARRY'S NOT A VAMPIRE! He's just acquired an interesting taste in beverages.**

**'Despite the high price of living, it still remains popular' –anon**

Chapter 4

Sirius stared at his godson, or at least, he thought it was his godson. The boy sitting before them looked around the right age, 17 or 18. His hair was unruly like Harry's, except it had green and silver streaks. His face had several piercing including two on his eyebrow, three on each ear, as well as nose and chin studs. He had a small goatee and a tattoo going down his jaw bone. It was of a silver snake. The boy was practically a walking Slytherin mascot.

Lupin was shivering and looked pale and weak. He was staring at the goblet in Harry's hand. Sirius noticed this.

'Rem, what's wrong? You don't look so good.'

'Sirius, Harry's…he's drinking…he's drinking werewolf blood.' Sirius gulped.

_'Oh my god!__ My godson a vampire! Shit! What would James say? Damn!' Sirius mind was reeling, '_No, I'm his godfather and I'll stand by him. He needs someone to believe in him.'__

Sirius walked towards Harry; he was about to speak when a loud bang came from outside along with a scream. Harry snapped towards the window. He jumped up and started quickly walking towards the door. Sirius tried to stop him.

'Harry come back and you're different.' He mentally kicked himself for saying such a stupid thing.

'No duh,' said Harry sarcastically as he passed Tom some money. 'We have to go.' 

'No Harry,' said Lupin in his best fatherly voice, 'you are going to sit and talk with us.'

Harry eyes suddenly flashed red with annoyance. He grabbed Lupin's arm and Sirius hand and pulled them, with surprising strength, towards the door.

'_No,'he hissed, 'we're going _now._'_

The air in front of them suddenly became distorted; it shimmered as though in a heat wave, black ripples began to appear. Just as they were about to walk into the black air the door crashed open and three masked figures came in.

'You can't run forever Potter!' the middle one yelled manically.

'Watch me!' said Harry as he plunged into the blackness, pulling Sirius and Lupin behind him.

~~~~~~

Dumbledore stared around at the hall; it was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. All the children were so happy. They sat at their tables laughing at random jokes their friends told them. Dumbledore would have liked to stay at Hogwarts forever, but no, the ministry needed him. He sighed; Dumbledore really hoped that this Leaky Cauldron business was just a fluke, he didn't know what he'd do if there was another dark lord on his hands, especially with no Harry around.

Suddenly the air in front of the high table shimmered black and wavered as though someone was trying to push it aside. Then a boy, dressed all in black, fell out of thin air. He crashed to his knees, head in hands, and slumped to the ground. Then two people fell through after him. Dumbledore jumped up and pulled out his wand when he saw that the two limp bodies were the headmaster and the DADA professor, unconscious. The other teachers surrounded the mysterious boy, wands raised.

~~~~~~

Harry fell to his knees. He hated travelling by shadow portal; it made him feel so sick. He really shouldn't have pulled Sirius and Lupin though with him. The first few times you use a portal they can knock you out. Harry opened his eyes, but shut again straight away. A group of angry witches and wizards were crowding around him, wands pointing at his throat.

A/N Oooo, what will Harry do now? Tune in for the next episode of 'Runaway!'. Next chappie James will come back from the dead! Mwhahahahahahaha! I really want James to come and shout at Sirius. That will be funny. I better go before I tell you everything I'm going to 

write….oh, and Jess,

**THE BUNNIES TALK TO ME TO!!! **

(Personal joke, forget about it) Plz R&R


	5. The Truth

A/N Yes! I know! It's taken forever! But it's finally here! I hope you enjoy!

"To kill under the cloak of War, is nothing but an act of **Murder' –Albert Einstein**

thought         =        _the end of the world!_

speech                    =        'the end of the world!' Said Joe

Runaway

** Chapter 5**

****

_Well here's something you don't see every day_, thought Harry, as he looked around his dark cell. The savour of the Wizarding World, boy-who-lived, sitting in a Hogwarts Cell. He had been stunned and then thrown in here without any explanation, and could just make out a Guard standing outside. _Yes_, he thought,_ defiantly something new._

His head snapped up at the sound of voices in the hall. He could tell that they were angry, listening harder he made out the voice of Albus Dumbledore and Severues Snape. _Some things never change._ Now they were close enough for him to here what they were saying now. 

'Dumbledore! Surely Veruistim is the only option here! He is obviously a dangerous criminal.' Snape was yelling.

'Serverus, he is only a child! We don't know what effects it could have on him!' Dumbledore replied warily.

'Does it matter?' And so on and so forth.

Harry raised his hand to run in though his hair but was met with a giant mass of gel. Harry then realized that he was still wearing the disguise he had used in Diagon Alley. He quickly found his wand (which was situated in his left boot) and removed the charm. The various piercings around his face had now disappeared, leaving no mark. His hair had been restored to its normal colour, black, and the gel that had been holding up had gone, leaving to hanging around his shoulders. The glasses, which had never actually had lenses in them, had also gone.

Over the last few years he had grown out of Mini James Potter look. In fact, he was barely recognisable as a Potter. _But Sirius still recognised me with one glance. _He thought bitterly. His thoughts were interrupted by door opening with a few loud squeaks. Minister for Magic, Albus Dumbledore, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape steeped into the room. Dumbledore was looking calm as ever, while Snape was flushed, with little red patches on his cheeks.

'So, young man; I think we should start by you telling us your name.' Dumbledore said, Harry could tell that his interview had been planned out. He grinned inwardly; it was rime to give them a surprise.

'Harry, Harry Potter.' Yep, that would do it!

'PPP..otter? As in Harry Potter.' asked McGonagall in a shaky voice.

'Didn't I just say that!' Harry's voice was annoyed, but inside he was smirking.

'Well…yes...but...you know…Harry Potter is…'

'Dead.' Harry supplied helpfully. 

They stared at him for a moment before Snape said, 'So, if you are Mr _Potter, _then were have you been for the last two years?'

'Well,' Harry seemed to be considering the question, 'Living, I suppose.'

'Living?' asked McGonagall septically.

'Yes, I've been living a normal life. Well, almost normally.' He continued, 'I've have a the same job for two years. My boss is a nice guy and we get along well. In the holidays I go home and Dad trains me. For the first time in my life I've felt loved…needed…' his voice trailed of and his had become glazed over.

There was silence for a moment before Snape realised what he had heard.

'_Home?…Dad?…' He muttered. Dumbledore heard him and heard him and turned to Harry._

'Harry, were I've you _been_? Who's 'dad'?' he asked softly.

For the first time I the conversation Harry looked unsure of what to say. He could tell he had said too much.

'Um…' he said trying to avoid their eyes.

_'Yes_, Mr Potter!' Snape hissed. Harry still refused to answer.

'Come on Harry, we need to know.'

Harry moved his head into the shadows, face hidden. Then the said so low it was almost inaudible.

'Malfoy Manor.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN. That's it! A last! it's a bit different from what a was going to write, but anyway…

Thank you to all me Reviewers!! You are the best!!


	6. Sirus and Remus

AN. Here it is again. I'm mainly updating so quickly because I'm addicted to reviews!! And, for the second time: 

**HARRY IS NOT A VAMPIRE!!!!**

I hope you got that!!!! He just likes blood!!!!

'Art is not what you see, but what you make others see.' -Edgar Degas

Runaway

**Chapter 6**

Sirius woke up with a headache; although this was not unusual he had a feeling that he hadn't been drunk. He opened his eyes, but closed him again as an multitude of white hit him. He trying to call for Madame Pomfery, but all he could manage was a weak, 'Urggg'.

So he sat there, and it was about five minutes later that his brain started working. The words Dumbledore, Leaky Caldron, Harry, Blood, and Black suddenly raced into his mind (not helping to head ache). He tried calling again and this time got some answer.

'Hey Siri, I see your awake.' Remus said softly

Sirius had by now given up on talking, so he nodded his head.

'I suppose you what to know what happened?'

Another nod.

'Well, as you know, Albus sent us to the Leaky Cauldron to investigate a broken ward, and when we got there we saw…Harry…I think. And then that man turned up, he was a death eater I think, and Harry did something to the air. And I woke up here about…um…,' He checked his watch, '15 minutes ago.'

'Where's Harry?' Sirius managed to say in a raspy voice.

Before Remus could answer however the hospital wing door burst open and a very annoyed Professor Snape came in.

'So, you've awoken, you took long enough.' He said, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius however chose to ignore the comment, in favour of asking a question.

'Snape! Where is Harry!?' He said as loudly as possible.

'Oh, don't worry Black; Mr Potter is having a wonderful stay in the Dungeons.' He sneered.

'Dungeons?' asked Remus.

'Yes _Headmaster, _Dumbledore instructed that Potter should be keep locked in the Dungeons until further notice. He isn't considered _safe._' You could tell Snape was enjoying telling them this.

'Of course he's safe! He's _HARRY POTTER_!!' yelled Sirius.

'Actually, it would seem he is now Harry Malfoy.' Snape then proceeded to tell them about the conversation with Harry.

'…and so it would seem that when the Former Deatheaters found out about Harry's presence at the Manor, they attacked it. Lucius Malfoy sent Harry to the Leaky Caldron, from were he was meant to come here, for his protection.' He finished.

Sirius was very pale and said in a shaky voice, 'No, Harry would never live with the Malfoy's!'

'You think that.' Snape smirked, 'Mr. Potter will be restarting classes tomorrow, and I'm _sure _you'll hear that truth then.'

He turned and left with a very smug look one his face. Inside however he was as worried as Sirius, what had the Malfoy's turned Harry into?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N So that was it! I know in was a bit boring, but I had to write it! I'm hoping another update soon; however I've got to update In the Dark first.


	7. Potions

A/N I've been discussing this chapter with people! It will be ODD!!!

'Teenagers- God's punishment for sex' –Demonic Dictionary

Runaway

Chapter Seven

Ron was surprised when he woke up to an empty dormitory. Usual the boy's didn't exactly rush to potions in the morning. He got up the slipped on his robes; they actually fitted him now. Since Voldemort's downfall his family had had considerably more money.

When he arrived in the common room he was surprised to find it empty also. There was no people finishing essays at the last minute, or chatting about the latest gossip. He only had to wait a minute before Hermione came down the girl's stairs case.

'Good Morning, dear Ronald!' She said, with a happy smile, 'How are we this morning.'

'I'm fine Mione', have you noticed that this place is empty?'

'Yeah…people are probably just having an early breakfast.'

He walked hand in hand through the corridors, they pasted groups of whispering students, all who pointed at them as they went past.

'What is it with people this morning?' Ron whispered angrily, 'I didn't get drunk or something last night, did I?'

'You don't think…that the could know about…you know…us being engaged?' she muttered back.

'No way! We haven't told anyone, but Sirius and Lupin!' 

They walked along to the great hall, people still looking at them. As the neared the doors, Ron spotted Ginny in one of the giggling groups. He walked over and pulled her away roughly. 

'Ow! Ron! What the hell are you doing!' She yelled.

'Sorry Gins. But what is everyone talking about!'

She looked at him strangled for a moment, then said,

'Haven't you heard!?'

'Ginny, if I did, would I be asking?'

She stared at him for a while, as though she was deciding what to say.

'Well…I suppose you'll have to hear it sooner or later…' She stopped and looked around to see if anyone was near by, 'Susan Bones, you know, the prefect for Hufflepuff. She has nice hair…anyway, she was walking to Snape's office last night to get a dreamless sleep potion and on the way back she heard voices. Being a prefect she went to tell whoever it was to go back to bed. When she got closer she realised it was Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall!' She leaned closer to Ron, her voice going very low, 'They were talking about Harry, and how he's come back.'

Ginny then walked away, leaving Ron standing still as a statue. Hermione, who was standing behind him, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she to was shaking.

Ron turned around, face white as paper and whispered,

'It couldn't be true…could it?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape looked around his classroom, scowling at the seats soon to be filled with those idiots who called themselves students. The seventh years were bad enough, but now Potter was back. The boy probably hadn't even looked at a potions book in the last two years; he was a disaster waiting to happen.

'Damn you Potter.' He muttered as the first group of students began to enter. Weasley and Granger took their usual seats at the back of the room, as far away from him as they could get. As the last Gryffindors came in he took a breath, about to begin. However, before he could start the dungeon door opened again.

Harry Potter stepped in, cool as a freshly cooled Cucumber and walked up to the front. There was a collective gasp from the class and Snape felt like killing him.

'Get in a seat now Potter.' He hissed though gritted teeth.

'Why of course, _Professor_.' said Harry with a very Malfoyish smirk, He took a seat next to Longbottom, who cowered away slightly. Snape continued, trying to ignore the fact that the whole class was not paying him the slightest bit of attention.

The leason continued with the normal amount accidents and point reductions (Gryffindor only). Snape was watching Potter like a hawk, looking for any opportunity to take away points. He was surprised to find however, that Harry didn't make one mistake, in fact his potion was as good as any Snape could make (but of course he wouldn't admit that). He was still watching Harry, when the boy turned and looked him straight in the eyes. 

In a moment of frustrated curiosity he started to delve in Potter's mind. He saw flashes of memories, Potter getting beaten by Uncle, potter shouting at Black…and then Lucius Malfoy standing over him with a wand. Snape paused at looked closely at that memory.

'Come on James, you can do better than that! Let's try again!' Lucius raised his wand and shouted '_Crucio__'. _

Snape was so involved in the memory and wandering why Malfoy was calling Harry James, that he didn't notice the dark beginning to crawl up the side of his vision. Then he was suddenly pushed out of Harry's mind with such force that he fell over a crashed into his desk. The class began shouted; all but Harry that is. He continued to make his potion, a smirk planted on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankyou to all my reviewers!! You guys are great!!


	8. DADA Part I

A/N Yes! I know! It's taken me forever to update!!! But I have Exams! And anyone who likes German, YOU ARE MAD!!! Thanks to my reviewers! Please Review!!! I'll give you all a cookie!!! Mmm…cookie…

I don't like Hermione!!

**Chapter 8**

Harry walked out of potions, still smirking. Before he could make his way back to the entrance hall however, he was smothered by a mass a brown hair. Hermione was hugging Harry so hard that he was having trouble breathing. When she finally detached herself, he had to lean on the wall to keep himself from falling over. Ron had tears in his eyes as he too hugged Harry. 

'Oh, Harry! We missed you so much!' She squealed, 'We thought you were dead!' she made to hug him again but he quickly side stepped her. 

'Yeah, well…I'm not! So…I really must be getting to DADA!' He then quickly turned and ran, leaving a very confused pair behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius paced around his class room, his mind working over time. He has 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin next, and that meant Harry. Should he confront Harry about what Snape had said? I mean, it couldn't be true, could it? But then where had Harry been?

He gave up thinking when the first students began to file into the class room. Harry came in, his black robes billowing behind him.  He sat down right at the back of the class, his head in his hands. When everyone had finally seated themselves, Ron Weasley was on one side of Harry, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy was on the other. Sirius tried to ignore how strange this was as he started his class.

'OK! So today I thought we might do a bit of revision! You all know that your NEWTS will be taking place at the end of this year and so I thought today we would just see how much you can remember!' He looked around at his class, 'I'm going to be picking people at random to come up here and duel. You will have five minutes only and no fatal curses please!'

He tapped the roll with his wand and then pointed it into the air. Thin, spidery letters came out of his wand. The first ones joined together to form the words 'Neville Longbottom' and then disappeared.

'Neville, get up here!' said Sirius.

Neville scrambled out of his seat towards the front just as the second set of letters emerged from Sirius' wand. They moved around for a moment, before spelling, 'Hermione Granger'. Neville saw this and gasped, tripping over the desk in front of him. Sirius however, didn't seem to notice.

'Come on Hermione! Where is Neville?'

It took a few minutes for the two Gryffindors to get into position, but when they did, Sirius stepped forward.

'Alright, you have 5 minutes, on three. One…two…three….'

'Stupefy!' yelled Hermione, and they were off. Hermione was casting curse after curse and it was all Neville could do to block them. A minute later Neville was still blocking Hermione's tirade of Hexes, but surprisingly he hadn't let one though yet. Hermione was beginning to get tired, as was Neville. Neither could last mush longer. Finally, when most of the class was yawning, Neville let a Disarming Charm though. It was rather weak, so he only fell back a little way, but he dropped his wand.

'Wonderful!' said Sirius brightly, but lacking his usual grin, 'Hermione you should try to vary your spells a bit more. Neville, make sure you cast a few spells. Next!'

More groups followed, including Ron and Pansy Parkinson and Dean with Goyle. Sirius finished sending Goyle to the hospital wing and turned back to the students.

'Well, I think we have time for one more!' He tapped the roll once again and letters poured out of his wand. They formed four words.

'Draco Malfoy' and 'Harry Potter'

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Please R&R!! I might start doing some review responses? What do you think? Im going to update like really, really soon! Like tomorrow! I just really wanted to do this cliff hanger!

Thanks to Jessi Malfoy!

**I'VE FINISHED SCHOOL!!! *runs around the house cheering*******


	9. DADA Part 2

A/N This will be a terrible chapter, I can already see it! Please don't kill me for not updating!!  
  
Reviews: (I LOVE YOU ALL)  
  
Alfiriel Fuinil: Poor you. I actually meant I'd finished school for the year, I've still got 4 years left and I go back next week! *Sighs*  
  
Henriette: *sighs again* see above.  
  
Hucales: thanks a lot Hugh, you suck at Monopoly!  
  
Alyer: I happen to love cliffies, they really fun! The stuff about Draco will be explained soon! I just don't like Hermione, she's just so unlike me. Being smart.*shudders*  
  
Helen: I agree!  
  
FawkesRises: Yeah, I liked Harry new look too! And the Malfoy's did some interesting things to Harry! Read and find out!  
  
Serpent of Light: Thanks a lot! I can't think of any, but I'll let you know if I do!  
  
Iced Flame: Sorry! *Hides under desk* Don't hurt me!  
  
Hermionegreen: Glad you like it!! I'm going to be explaining that gradually.  
  
Quazimodo: I know, it's a terrible, terrible habit!  
  
athenakitty: Well.yes to everything except the duel! That depends how you look at it!  
  
Kathy Stgquk: Thanks for the kind words. I'll try to do longer chapters, but I can't promise anything!  
  
HarryGryffinGirl: Are you on drugs? Thanks for the review!  
  
Jessi Mafloy: Go away Jessi, cya at school!  
  
**Important** I'll be updating a lot more regularly now, because I'm back at school! I know that sounds weird, but I the holidays I'm to busy and lazy to write. In term time I'm so desperate to take my mind off schoolwork, that I update.I hope you got that!  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter the 'Very Secret Diaries' by Cassandra Claire. They are a truly brilliant work of fiction and amazingly funny! I hope everyone reads them. (Google Search: Very Secret Diaries)  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The class turned as one towards the pair. Harry still had his head in his hands, and Draco was staring at Sirius with a blank look on his face. Sriuis wauited a moment and then, when neither of them moved, called them up.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, hurry up, you to Harry' he called  
  
Malfoy got up, but Harry seemed to be lost in thought and not to have heard. Sirius called out again.  
  
'Harry! Hello?'  
  
Some of the Slytherins were snickering and the Gryfindors were looking at Harry worriedly. Draco was smirking, watching Sirius try to get Harry's attention.  
  
'Hey, James!' Draco yelled across the room, ignoring the strange looks he got.  
  
Harry's head snapped up and he blushed when he saw Sirius and the class staring at him.  
  
'Um.sorry Professor Black.' He got up and walked to the front of the class. Sirius stood for a moment, getting over the shock of Harry answering to James. He turned and strode back to his desk. He scowled at Draco, annoyed that he obviously knew things about his Godson's life that he didn't.  
  
'OK, well let's get on with it!' He sat back with a clipboard preparing to take notes.  
  
Harry leaned against the door and fired a very weak and unenthusiastic curse at Draco. Draco blocked it and sent back a similar curse, with the same lack of energy. This went on for about five minutes, before Sirius finally got sick of it.  
  
'What in Merlin's name are you two doing! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE DUELLING! Keep going like this and you will fail this class Mr. Malfoy!' he yelled.  
  
'And I'm sure the Governors will love to hear why the Head boy is failing one class and topping all the others,' Replied Draco with a sneer.*  
  
Harry snorted and Sirius shot him a surprised look.  
  
'Well then, get back to your seats and I'll see you after class about those comments Malfoy.'  
  
Draco groaned as he slumped back into his seat. Ron was looking at Harry, and then at Draco with a worried expression on his face. He obviously thought that the Malfoys had bewitched Harry.  
  
Sirius was watching Harry as the next pair duelled. He was so confused! He had been so upset about Harry's death for years, and here the boy was sitting in front of him. Harry had just turned up and returned to classes and life like everything was normal. Sirius hadn't even talked to Harry since he reappeared! Now he thought about it, how did they know that this really was Harry! The boy had given them no proof and seemed to be nothing like the Harry he had known two years ago. He had to talk to Remus!  
  
Sirius suddenly stood up quickly and walked out of the room. He seemed to have forgotten that he was teaching a class. The seventh years looked after their teacher in shock, confused by his sudden departure. After a minute when Sirius showed no signs of returning the class began to chatter. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
'Mate, you had us so worried! Where have you been?' he said. The class turned to watch all interested in his answer.  
  
'No where that concerns you Weasley,' sneered Harry, his face matching Draco's, who was sitting next to him.  
  
Ron stared for a moment before saying, 'Look, I'm sorry about the whole Dursley thing, OK! But we needed to protect you from any remaining Deatheaters.'  
  
'Well, you didn't do a very good job of it, did you?' said Draco, coming and standing behind Harry, a placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and the other around his waist. Ron did a double take at this gesture.  
  
'Harry, what have has filth done to you! Don't worry, we'll get you all back to normal soon.'  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Filth?'  
  
'Harry, just take a deep breath and come to the hospital wing with me. We can get all the terrible stuff they did to you fixed! I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy! He must have been trying to use you to revenge for You-Know- Who. He must be, the most evil, foulest, most-'  
  
He decided to stop there, considering the two wands pressing against his neck. He looked in fear at the boys glaring at him, knowing all too well the sort of spells that Malfoy was likely to use in anger.  
  
'Care to repeat that, Weasley?' Harry hissed.  
  
Hermione let out a shriek as Malfoy began to mutter something under his breath.  
  
'Please, don't!' she sobbed, 'You'll get in trouble!'  
  
Harry's eyes turned red and he hissed at Hermione. She stepped back as sanke words came towards her. Harry was walked towards her, Ron forgotten. He seemed to be enjoying her terrified sobs. The rest of the class had backed into a corner, fearing the red-eyed Parselmouth.  
  
Draco seemed to be trying not to laugh.  
  
Hermione had just collapsed on the floor when a silky voice came from the doorway.  
  
'That's not very nice, is it, Mr. Potter?'  
  
*That sentence is from Demons Among Us, by lethe medusa  
  
Please review! The more reviews the sooner I'll update!! 


	10. Office Chats

A/N So...I actually am still alive...  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Snape couldn't believe his luck. He had been walking along the corridor, thinking of as many ways as possible to kill Potter, when he heard yells coming from Black's classroom. What an interesting scene he had found there.  
  
He had Potter now; not even Lupin could let him get away with threatening another student in Parseltongue! And he was sure that the whole red eye thing must have been some sort of dark magic. Yes, this day just got a whole lot better.  
  
Potter walked behind him as they neared the headmaster's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Snape spoke the password ("I hate rats"), and entered. He was about to knock, when he heard Black's voice yelling from beyond the door.  
  
'No Remus, you listen to me! That boy is not my Godson. I don't give a fuck what Dumbledore says, that is not Harry Potter! No Potter would ever act like he did today! He was sitting with Malfoy and...and..,' Sirius voice seemed to crack, 'he called him James. James...what's going on Remus? I feel like I'm going insane...I just want to know what's going on.'  
  
Severus turned to Harry and saw the teen's face had a slightly glazed look about. The twisted sneering face had softened, it seemed to Snape that Harry's face had melted, making him look like the 17-year-old he was. Remus voice now floated though the door.  
  
'Sirius, a have about as much idea of what's going on has you do. I know it's hard to believe this is Harry and that it's all happened very suddenly. But Dumbledore says this is Harry Potter and I believe him. I don't know what he's been through, but we have to help Harry re-start his life. That's what James and Lily would have wanted. I know that he left because of us, but...'  
  
That was all Snape heard because at point Harry burst into the office. The fact that the door was locked didn't seem to bother him. He stood in the doorway yelling at Remus and Sirius.  
  
'NO, don't say that!' He seemed almost desperate, 'It wasn't your fault! Please, it had nothing to do with you!'  
  
'Harry, what-' Sirius began, but Harry interrupted.  
  
'Sirius, I didn't want to leave you for that long. But I had to! The Durselys would have killed me! Sirius, it wasn't your fault!'  
  
Remus stared at the desperate boy. Talking now wasn't any dark wizard or evil criminal, it was Harry James Potter. In fact, it was probably more of Harry Potter than he had ever seen before.  
  
'Harry, calm down! You say it wasn't our fault, but how are we to know that? Please sit and tell me where you've been and what's going on.'  
  
'Ahm...' They turned and looked at Snape, "I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion, but I brought Mr Potter here to be expelled. So if we could get on with it?"  
  
They stared at him.  
  
'And," He said, fixing Snape with his piercing gaze, 'what, pray tell, are your grounds for expelling Harry?'  
  
'Well, it would seem that Mr Snape thinks that I was terrorising other students.' Harry smirked.  
  
Remus let out a low chuckle. 'Is this accurate, Severus?'  
  
'However, I personally feel,' continued Harry, 'that he is merely jealous of the fact that I don't look like an anorexic Halloween joke.'  
  
It was Snape's turn to stare.  
  
He let out a half choke, half growl, shot Harry a death glare, before storming out of the room.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
'So, Harry, where were we...oh yes, you were about to tell us the truth!' Remus turned again to Harry.  
  
However, Harry's fit of openness seemed to have passed. His boyish looks had once again disappeared, to be replaced by an emotionless mask.  
  
'Harry! Not again! Please, talk to us!'  
  
Inside, Harry was having a fierce battle. He wanted to tell Sirius and Remus everything that had been happening, why he hadn't gone back and why he was so different, but he couldn't. Two years of training, beaten into him both physically and mentally, forbad him to say anything to these people. He wanted to break down and cry, begging them to forgive him for causing them so much pain.  
  
But Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys don't scream. In fact Malfoys are cold heartless bastards. And, Harry was a Malfoy. So he sat there, arranging his face into a degrading sneer and steered down at the two men he used to know.  
  
'Well, as fun as this little chat has been, I must be off. I have some students to curse and lessons to go to.'  
  
He got up and left, striding out of the of the room and door and marble staircase. When he reached the bottom, he sank to the ground. Her sat there for a good minute, taking slow deep breaths before standing up again.  
  
'I can't believe I broke down like that! What would Dad say...' He muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor. He was just about to turn into the corridor where the entrance to Gryffindor Tower was, when something ran into him, knocking him over.  
  
Harry jumped up, ready to curse whoever it was to Hell. He looked down and saw a very out of breath Draco lying on the ground.  
  
'Dray? What the hell-' He started.  
  
'Shut up James! The bloody press over there! Some fucking stupid Gryiffinor told The Daily Prophet that you're here. Every reporter in the country's around that corner!  
  
'Damn!' Hissed Harry, 'We'll have to get out of here! Dad won't be happy if there are pictures of me everywhere tomorrow!'  
  
The pair turned and ran towards the dungeons, but found themselves lost.  
  
'What the fuck!' Draco stared at the corridor they were in. He didn't recognise any of it! But how was that possible? He had been living here for seven years!  
  
'Dray, is it just me, or is this corridor not in Hogwarts?' Harry didn't sound scared, merely curious.  
  
'Good Boy James.' Slow, sarcastic clapping echoed around the corridor.  
  
Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the shadows, his long black robe making his pale skin seem to glow. His cold, icy eyes were fixed on Harry. He didn't look pleased.  
  
'So this is what I get for trusting you?' he hissed in a low dangerous voice, 'I let you come back, against my better judgement, after you promise me you can handle the situation. But, even before the end of the first day you have completely failed me.'  
  
'Please, Dad...' Harry started.  
  
'What did I tell you about using the powers I gave you? Not only did you shadow portal that mutt and the werewolf, but also did it in the middle of the students! I tell you to keep a low profile, so you again use your powers in a class. And, just to make in worse, you decide to have a nice little heart to heart with your former Godfather! Explain yourself.'  
  
Both boys were trembling, Harry holding on tight to Draco's forearm.  
  
'How did you...?' Harry whispered.  
  
'I thought you would have learnt by now James. I have eyes and ears anywhere.  
  
Harry paled.  
  
'I'll have to teach you to obey my orders more closely.'  
  
He slowly pulled out his wand.  
  
'Crucio'

A/N Ok, well before people threaten to kill me...I had very, very, very bad writers block. It was like someone had put the Great Wall of China between ideas and me. I'd love to hear from people telling my what you think! Anything ranging from 'Great Story' to a 20 page analysis is welcome! More reviews = Quicker update!!  
  
IDEAS VERY WELCOME!


	11. Past and Present

A/N I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, and I think it could be because I'm not updating...so here we are...  
  
Thanks to Jessi Malfoy, who beta-ed this chapter, after you're finished reading this chapter go and read her stories.  
  
SLASH IS IN THIS CHAPTER  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry's tortured screams echoed around the shadowy corridor.  
  
Draco had turned away, unable to watch. Tears made trails down his face, but he knew that if he interfered it would be worse for both of them. This was his father's way of torturing him and Harry at the same time. Harry's screams stopped, but Draco knew it wasn't over. The dark haired boy still lay twitching on the floor; his mind had fallen into unconsciousness, but his battered body was still subject to the dark spell.  
  
Finally Lucius seemed satisfied, and he swiftly turned, once again disappearing into shadow. Draco stood still as the corridor around him, once again, became the ancient runes classroom. He slowly bent down to pick up his lover's motionless body.  
  
'Shit, James...'  
  
He gently lifted the boy onto his arms, hugging him close to his chest. He began to walk slowly towards the dungeons. He walked past a group of Ravenclaws, and noticed their shocked and angry looks when they saw Harry lying limp in his arms. If he hadn't had to help Harry he would have hexed all of them. The idiots though that he had done this to the love of his life? And even if he had, why would he be helping him? Idiots.  
  
Luckily, they didn't meet anyone else on their way to Draco's rooms. He was head boy, and got his own dormitory. He laid Harry's body on the giant bed. It was covered in black silk sheets and a green blanket.  
  
Draco walked over to the glass cabinet next to the bookshelf and pulled out a blue flask. On the bed, Harry began to stir; he tossed slightly, his dark hair falling around his eyes. Draco hurried back to his side and poured the potion into his mouth.  
  
Harry lay peacefully on the bed, in a deep healing sleep. Draco kicked off his shoes and slid in next to him, wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's waist.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco woke up later to find himself alone. He slowly got up and looked around his chamber. Harry was sitting on the window seat, staring blankly into the snowy sky. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, even though a roaring fire heated the room.  
  
Draco walked over to him; worried that the morning's attack might have had more effect than he thought. Although this defiantly wasn't the first time he or Harry had been submitted to that kind of treatment, this was the first time his father had done it for that long.  
  
'James...are you alright?' He said tentatively as the walked up behind him.  
  
Harry turned his head slowly, and he stared sorrowfully at Draco.  
  
'Do you remember when you first found me? The week after I ran away?' he said softly.  
  
Draco gave him a puzzled glaze, not knowing why this was relevant now. It had been so long ago.  
  
'Of course I do, I thought dad would kill you when we found you in that alley, instead he picked you up and brought you home. It was unbelievable.' Draco smiled, remembering how shocked he had been when he found his unconscious arch-enemy.  
  
'I wonder why he didn't ...after all, I did get sent to Azkaban briefly.'  
  
'Well, Voldemort wasn't around, so I think he thought that you would be of much better use to him alive.' Said Draco, brow furrowing in thought.  
  
'When I woke up, and realised where I was, I nearly had a heart-attack.' Chuckled Harry, 'I couldn't believe all my limbs were still intact.'  
  
Draco looked at him, 'I never could work out why you stayed, after all we did hate each other.'  
  
'I don't really know, I s'pose I didn't really have anywhere else to go, at that stage I was too angry with Dumbledore to go back to the Order. Your father seemed to offer me a reasonably loving family, a chance to be normal.' Harry sighed, 'I wish he did love me, not just want my power.'  
  
Draco walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders,  
  
'I love you...' he whispered.  
  
Harry leaned back into his arms,  
  
'I stayed for you.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco walked through the halls, laughing over the report in the Daily Prophet that was claiming Harry had come from another time to save them from a new evil. They passed lots of students, most of which moved away from them, not meeting their eyes.  
  
Harry face was badly bruised; he had a swollen lip, cuts on his cheek and a split eyebrow. He was wearing a high-necked black robe to cover up the rest of his injures.  
  
They walked out into the grounds, and met up with a very tired looking McGonagall. She was about to walk straight past them when she noticed Harry's face.  
  
'Mr Pot...Mal...Harry, what happened to your face? You look like you were attacked!' She seemed genuinely worried about his well being.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly at her.  
  
'It was an act of love.'  
  
He turned and started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch, Draco following.  
  
When Draco reached the stands, he saw Harry slumped on the top bench, his eyes fixed on the Gryffindors training above them. Draco sat down next to him.  
  
'It's the only thing I miss, you know.' He watched Ron shouting at a third year for dropping the Quaffle, 'I don't think I'll ever forget it.'  
  
'Even the freezing mornings?' Smiled Draco.  
  
Harry turned to him, grinning.  
  
'Even to freezing mornings.'  
  
They turned back to the team, Draco pulling his cloak closer around him.  
  
'You know, you're probably still better than all of them, even after two years without practice. I haven't had any competition since you stoped playing.'  
  
Harry let out a small laugh, snuggling closer to his blonde angel.  
  
'I'm not sure I could bring myself to play for that bunch of sorry losers.'  
  
'Hey, Potter.' Came a sneering voice from behind them.

A/n. Yes, a reasonably quick update, and a pretty good chapter, I think. I'm trying to make them longer, so I hope this is all right. I've got a cool surprise ready for next chapter, which should be along soon.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW. Any feedback from you makes such a difference to me. So to make my day just that little bit better, review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Falling Deeper

**Runway** Chapter 12 

Harry sighed and turned to see a group of Gryffindors standing behind them. The one who had spoken was Darrel Wording, a 6th year who was arrogant and had an overly large ego.

Draco slowly stood up and placed himself between Harry and the gang of boys, a smirk playing around his face.

'Hello, Wording. What a nice day it is,' he said with fake pleasantness.

'Shut up, Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you. In fact, I came to ask Potter when he became a cowardly snake like you.'

As Draco was about to answer two more boys came up from behind and grabbed Harry. Harry, who had been watching Draco's conversation keenly, hadn't noticed the two thugs sneaking up behind me.

'Ouch,' he hissed, as one of them grabbed his bruised arm. However, before he could break away, his other arm was restrained as well.

Draco yelled the anger when he saw this, and stated towards them, but someone beat him to it. Ron, who had seen what was happening from the air, flew down on his broom and punched one of the boys holding Harry. Harry swung his free arm round and hit the other boy hard in the stomach.

Ron turned to yell at Wording off, but was stopped as Harry collapsed on the ground. He was still suffering the after effects of the attack, and really wasn't up the physical fighting. Ron crouched down next to Harry and gently shook him.

'Oh God, Harry, come on mate, wake up,' he muttered.

Draco, seething with anger, turned to the group of unfortunate Gryffindors. Before they could even open their mouths, he had raised his wand. The boys flew backwards, and off the back of the stands, landing with a thud in the snow below.

By the time he turned back around, a satisfied smirk on his face, the rest of the Quidditch team had arrived. Much to his surprise, they were all beside Harry, and seemed very concerned for his well being.

'Nobody would ever do that for me,' he thought in self-pity. He slowly trudged towards the group.

'Please Harry, open your eyes.' Seamus Finnegan was now trying to wake up the still figure on the ground, but having no luck.

'Come on Weasley, help me take him up the castle,' he said quietly.

Ron looked at him in disbelief, not believing that Draco Malfoy had just asked him for help. But he realised that Harry's health was more important than any childish feud he might have.

'Fine,' Ron muttered, and joined Malfoy in pulling up Harry's limp form, 'Let's get him to the hospital wing.'

Draco hesitated for a moment, then nodded in agreement. The pair of them carried Harry over the snow, Ron surprised at how light his friend was. The group following behind them was whispering at the odd sight of a Malfoy and a Weasley working together, but that barely registered in Draco's mind. All he could think about was how badly he had stuffed this up.

His father had trusted him and James to lie low at Hogwarts, to stay safe from the Death Eaters which had disturbed their quiet existence. But already they had caused so much trouble. Why was nothing simple when Harry Potter was concerned?

Reaching the steps, the flash of a camera made Draco look up sharply.

_Shit._

Hordes of reporters were racing to get pictures of them, and questions are buzzing around them. Draco knew that it would be disastrous to have a picture of an unconscious Harry Potter on the front page of the Daily Prophet, but what could he do?

Ron was trying to block the reporter's view of Harry with his body, but he couldn't cover up the slumped figure. Draco felt panic rising in him, and an undeniable need to protect Harry from the people running towards them. Knowing that he would be paying dearly for this later, Draco tightened his grip around his lover.

'Hold on Weasel,' he hissed through clenched teeth, willing the air in front of them to change. Ron's attention was diverted from the flashing cameras, to the space where Draco was staring intently. The air was shimmering and a darkness was spreading.

'What the he-' began Ron, but couldn't finish as Draco had plunged them in the newly-formed portal. They arrived moments later in an empty corridor, landing with a crash. The effort of pulling two other people through the portal left Draco dizzy and disoriented, but he managed to stay awake. Making sure Harry was alright, he looked regretfully at Ron.

'Sorry Weasel, but it was for the best,' he muttered, rearranging the red-head's limbs to make him more comfortable.

Returning to Harry's side, Draco regretfully brushed some hair off peaceful face of his lover. He knew Harry would be fine soon, having been through a lot worse and recovered. But somehow, knowing that really didn't help. Draco had known it would be hard for Harry to return to Hogwarts, and that they couldn't stay in the peaceful relationship they'd enjoyed for so long. But he'd never known it would be like this.

Already his Harry, or James as he was called now, was reverting into Harry Potter, Golden Boy and Saviour of the wizarding world. And Draco didn't know if he could like, let alone love, that person. But Draco couldn't ponder this dilemma any longer, as Harry groaned slightly and opened his blurry eyes.

'Dray…what happened?' he asked groggily.

'You collapsed. Come on, we have to get back to my rooms before someone walks through here.'

Harry nodded vaguely and grabbed Draco's outstretched arm, moving uncertainly to his feet. Clinging onto Draco, Harry noticed Rom lying motionless on the floor.

'Oh shit, what have you done?'

Harry moved towards Ron, but Draco held him back. He knew that they needed to leave before someone came along and accused them of attacking Weasley.

'James, we have to go now.'

'No, Dray, I have to-'

'No! Now. Or Father won't be very happy.'

The thinly veiled threat made Draco cringe as he said it. Harry looked at him in fear, and then allowed the blonde to guide him down the dim corridor. He didn't think about Ron lying motionless behind them or the bruises Draco's fingers were leaving on his arms.

'That was low, even for you,' he finally said as they descended the steps in into the dungeons.

'I'm a Malfoy, it's what we do. And you're one too, don't forget that.'

Harry absentmindedly twirled the silver ring on his finger, thinking about Draco's statement. If he was Malfoy, when why did all these people still affect him? It's wasn't very Malfoy-like to want to help Muggle lovers.

'I don't what's wrong with me, Dray. It's like the last two years are fading away and I'm turning back into the annoying little fool I used to be. If you weren't here, I'd probably be volunteering for the save the orphans movement.'

Draco snorted, and gave Harry a playful shove.

'Just thank God I'm here then! Someone has to save you from yourself!'

They were still laughing as they entered Draco's rooms and collapsed on his bed. Draco climbed on top of Harry and began to unbutton his shirt with a smirk, when a screech from the corner interrupted them. Regretfully getting off the boy underneath him, Draco went to attended to the black bird waiting in the corner.

'It's from Father,' remarked Draco in surprise, removing the parcel from the bird's leg with care. He looked at it for moment, then hesitantly opened it. Glancing inside, he pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

'What is it?' called Harry curiously from the bed.

Sallowing nervously, Draco turned the paper over to the front page. His worst fears were confirmed when the words:

'BOY WHO LIVED ALIVE: BUT FOR HOW LONG?'

Accompanying it was a slightly blurred picture of Harry being held up by Ron and himself. Underneath was a simple note from his father.

_I'm coming to get you._

Harry had seen Draco's fearful expression and gotten off the bed to see what had happened. Prying the paper out of Draco's hands, Harry glanced at front page and sighed in annoyance.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?'

He then noticed the note, and winced.

'Oh shit.'

'How did he get it here so quickly?' wondered Draco aloud.

'Does it matter? Now we have to hide from the Death Eaters and our father. Just brilliant.'

'We can't hide from him,' said Draco in a resigned voice.

'Then we're going to have to get some help,' replied Harry.


	13. Cracks

Hey guys, long time no see. :P

Chapter 13

Draco wasn't very keen on Harry's idea of 'help'. To be honest, he wasn't very pleased with the idea of seeking from anyone actually, it wasn't something that came to Malfoy's naturally. Malfoy's helped themselves.

'Oh, stop sulking,' said Harry, tightening his grip of Draco's hand as they walked throw the corridors.

'I'm not sulking. I'm thinking. I'm thinking that this is a very bad idea, James.'

There was a pause.

'I…I don't think you should call me that anymore, Dray,' murmured Harry, wincing in anticipation of Draco's response.

He wasn't disappointed.

'What? No, _no_, there is no way I'm letting you brush that aside with everything else. I will not let you become the fucking boy-who-lived again!'

Draco had pulled them to a stop, staring at Harry with inflamed eyes. The last day had taken it's toll on Draco and his usually unbreakable cool was wavering. Harry could feel the blonde was ready to snap.

'I love James. You're James. You promised, you promised me and him…'

'I know,' sighed Harry, looking anywhere but at Draco, 'but I'm beginning to feel like I have a split personally. My name is Harry. Neither of us can change that.'

There was a thick silence and then Draco hissed in the coldest of tones.

'I saved your life. I saved you from him. I gave you my…,' he trailed off, seeming unable to complete the sentence.

Draco wrenched his hand free from Harry's and took a very deliberate step backward.

'And I really thought you'd changed…_Potter_.'

Harry couldn't stop myself wincing as Draco used the name which he hadn't been referred to with for almost 2 years. It was clear what Draco meant. His tone spoke of betrayal and anger.

'Dray...,' Harry began, suddenly realising how close he was to losing the only thing that was keeping him grounded.

'No. Don't.'

There was a shimmer and Draco was gone. Harry knew Draco would be punished by their father for uses his powers again, but the could also feel how hurt Draco was. More hurt than by anything Lucius could do to him.

He swore softly and fought hard against the urge to smash something. Something big, preferably.

This was all coming down around him. He thought he could control it all, blend in. Harry just hadn't counted on the bits of himself he'd been hiding away from so long. The bits that loved his friends, loved Sirius and just wanted to forget about what he'd become.

When he'd first woken up at Malfoy Manor, he'd been terrified. He'd been terrified and done a pretty good job of destroying large amount of the house in his fear. It had been Draco that had calmed him down. Draco Malfoy, whom he had always hated. He'd stood in front of Harry and said very calmly that it would all be okay.

Harry had believed him.

Never underestimate the power of reassurance.

Still, it had taken Harry a long time to trust the Malfoy's. It was a week before he believed the food wasn't poisoned.

Two years later, though, and he thought he didn't trust anyone more. Well, that wasn't strictly true, he didn't trust Lucius as far as he could hex him. He knew the older man merely wanted power and obedience. He knew that Lucius had forced Harry to call him 'father', mainly for is own sick satisfaction and also because knew it played on Harry's weakness. Harry had wanted a father more than anything.

No, the truth was Harry trusted Draco more than anyone.

_And what a way to pay him back_, commented a taunting voice in Harry's head.

Harry was still standing in the hallway, immersed in his angry and depressing thoughts, when Hermione found him.

'H-harry?' she said timidly, edging towards him, 'Are you okay?'

Harry glanced up quickly, his hand halfway raised with a spell on his lips. He stopped and sighed, unable to raise his barriers against such an innocent question.

'No,' he said tiredly, 'No, I'm really not okay.'

Hermione was still keeping her distance, chewing on her lip nervously.

'Ron's okay. He said he woke up and you were gone. I was so…so worried that you'd left again,' she said in a small voice.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He could hear the pain that he'd caused her. He knew it was reflected in all the other people he'd left behind, he knew he'd caused them pain too. It was all he seemed to be able to do.

'Oh 'Mione…' he said and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him and began to sob, Harry just gently stroking her back.

'It'll be okay.'

They stayed like that until Hermione pulled back, wiping her eyes a little embarrassedly.

'Sorry Harry. I've…I've just missed you so much.'

Harry smiled and squeezed her shoulder's one last time.

'I've missed you too.'

It was nice to be open with his friend, but he couldn't help but feel that will he was having a touching reunions, Draco was alone somewhere; upset and anger. He sighed. Why couldn't everyone just be happy?

'Hey, I need to go and see Lupin. What to come?'

Hermione nodded and they walked towards the headmaster's office. Harry allowed himself a smile, thinking how familiar walking this halls with Hermione felt. For a few seconds he could ignore the Death Eaters, media and suspicious students.

'So…um, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess it all got a bit out of hand. I was a bit nervous,' said Harry, mentally considering if this was his first genuine apology since he left.

'It's okay,' said Hermione, softly.

Harry glanced at her, noticing the badge pinned proudly to her robes.

'I always knew you'd be Head Girl. Dray didn't mention it, but I knew…'

Hermione seemed torn between smiling and wincing at the casual reference to Draco.

They reached the Gargoyle and Harry spoke the password from earlier. They walked up the stairs together, Harry running a hand through his hair nervously. Now that he was actually standing outside Lupin's office, the idea of telling him everything was a lot harder. It felt so much like betraying Draco.

He opened the door and allowed Hermione to step through before him.

Dumbeldore, Remus and Sirius all looked up in surprise. Harry smiled a little apologetically, running his hand through his hair again.

_Oh god, I don't think I can do this…_

Sirius smiled back at him.

'I'll all be okay, Harry. Sit down. We just want to talk.'

Harry did sit, with only one thought in his head.

_Draco, forgive me._


End file.
